


Took me high and left me low

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boundaries, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando si trattava di limiti, comunque, c’erano due cose sulle quali Chinen era inflessibili: non poteva parlargli almeno per mezz’ora da quando si svegliava e niente fare la doccia insieme.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Took me high and left me low

**Took me high and left me low**

Yuya aveva sempre pensato che Yuri fosse il fidanzato perfetto.

Sentiva di potergli parlare di tutto, che non l’avrebbe mai fatto sentire insicuro, che nonostante il modo in cui si comportava in pubblico, fosse una persona incredibilmente sensibile.

A un livello più intimo, erano sempre stati perfettamente compatibili; di tanto in tanto a Yuya sarebbe piaciuto potergli dire che erano fatti per stare insieme, ma era una delle cose per le quali Yuri l’avrebbe preso in giro.

Poteva chiedergli qualsiasi cosa; potevano parlarne, potevano discutere e raggiungere una conclusione perfettamente logica che avesse senso per entrambi.

Quando si trattava di limiti, comunque, c’erano due cose sulle quali Chinen era inflessibili: non poteva parlargli almeno per mezz’ora da quando si svegliava e niente fare la doccia insieme.

La prima, Yuya non l’aveva nemmeno provata. Era vicino adesso, voleva davvero arrivare ai trent’anni.

La seconda lo infastidiva. Molto.

Ovviamente, sapevano entrambi cosa implicasse fare la doccia insieme, ed era quello il problema per il più piccolo. Aveva il suo modo di rilassarsi, fare la doccia era una sorta di rituale per lui, e non voleva che la presunta ‘incapacità di tenerlo nei pantaloni’ – parole sue – di Yuya interferisse.

Takaki pensava che non gli sarebbe importato poi tanto, se Yuri non gliel’avesse rifiutato così categoricamente.

Quel giorno, avevano finito le registrazioni prima del solito; quello, con l’idea di passare tutto il pomeriggio a poltrire in casa, aveva messo Yuri davvero di ottimo umore.

Quando erano tornati a casa aveva informato Yuya che avrebbe fatto la doccia – qualcosa in merito allo stare in casa pulito e con un pigiama nuovo – e il più grande aveva pensato che fosse l’occasione perfetta.

Gli diede un vantaggio di cinque minuti, e quando sentì canticchiare una canzone degli Arashi, informandolo che Yuri era entrato, procedette a togliersi i vestiti e raggiungerlo.

Inizialmente, Yuri non si accorse della sua presenza. Continuò a lavarsi, quasi distrattamente, muovendo la testa a tempo con la canzone che stava cantando.

Era assolutamente adorabile, a parere di Yuya, cosa che quasi lo convinse a rimanere lì e godersi lo spettacolo.

Non fosse stato che, cinque secondi dopo, Yuri si voltò, lo vide e strillò.

“Idiota!” lo insultò, portandosi teatralmente una mano al petto. “Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto! Che razza di psicopatico entra in bagno mentre qualcuno si sta innocentemente facendo la doccia? Pensavo che fossi un serial killer o qualcosa del genere!”

Yuya, lungi dall’essere impressionato dal rimprovero, rise.

“Basta. Niente più thriller per te.” lo prese in giro, avvicinandosi. “Ti spiace se mi unisco a te?” chiese, sperando di suonare abbastanza innocente.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, sul chi va là.

“Mi conosci. Lo sai che mi dispiace.” disse, lentamente.

Yuya sospirò; se aveva sperato di ottenere ciò che voleva senza lottare, si era già sbagliato.

“Andiamo.” si lamentò. “Solo per questa volta. Non ti succederà niente se mi permetti di fare la doccia con te una volta nella vita, te lo giuro.” insistette, cercando di mettere su la propria migliore espressione ferita, sapendo già che fare leva sui sensi di colpa del più piccolo non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.

Yuri sospirò, guardandolo.

“Se ti lascio entrare adesso, non sarà solo questa volta.” gli fece notare, poi fece un sorrisetto. “Inoltre, ti conosco. Non sono certo che non mi succederà niente.”

Yuya ebbe l’istinto di sorridere, ma cercò di trattenersi.

“E se ti prometto che la meta finale non è il sesso?” provò, ora un po’ più speranzoso.

E, effettivamente, Yuri parve vacillare.

“Non saprei.” disse, con una smorfia. “Con noi, anche mettere la lavatrice di solito porta al sesso. Non penso che mi fido di noi due in uno spazio ristretto e senza vestiti.”

Questa volta Takaki non poté trattenersi, e rise.

“Posso comportarmi bene.” disse, inclinando il capo. “Andiamo, Yu. Sto congelando. Avremmo già finito se non avessi fatto tutti questi problemi.”

Chinen alzò gli occhi al cielo, e aprì molto lentamente l’anta della doccia.

“Va bene, va bene. Entra.” concesse, scuotendo la testa. “Ma sappi che sono già sicuro del fatto che me ne pentirò.”

Yuya entrò, sorridendo come lo Stregatto, e non appena fu sotto il getto d’acqua calda sospirò beato, abbassandosi a dare un bacio sulle labbra al più piccolo.

“Fai sempre così il difficile.” disse, spingendolo a voltarsi e prendendo il bagnoschiuma, versandosene un po’ sulla mano. “Ma in qualche modo adoro come mi faccia lottare per tutto.”

Yuri ridacchiò, drizzando la schiena mentre il più grande la insaponava.

“Sei propri un cavaliere con l’armatura splendente.” lo prese in giro, ma dal modo in cui sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi sotto le mani, Yuya sapeva che ancora non se ne stava pentendo.

La prima parte del piano era stata un successo, più o meno.

Ora Yuya doveva solo trovare un modo discreto di rimangiarsi la promessa di niente sesso, e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

O sarebbe finito single e senzatetto, ma pensava che i vantaggi superassero i rischi.

Massaggiò lentamente e in movimenti circolari le spalle di Yuya, sapendo bene quanto lo rilassasse, poi scese più in basso, dando lo stesso trattamento ai suoi fianchi, sentendo il più piccolo sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco.

Quando le mani si mossero alla base della sua schiena, comunque, sentì Yuri ridacchiare piano.

“Dovresti smetterla di pensare che non ti conosca.” disse, quasi teneramente; non sembrava affatto arrabbiato, cosa che Yuya considerò una vittoria.

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese, innocentemente. Yuri rise ancora, scuotendo la testa.

“Stai cercando di eccitarmi. E non dicevi nemmeno lontanamente sul serio quando hai detto che non avremmo finito col fare sesso.” sospirò. “A volte penso che sia meglio lasciarti credere che mi hai fregato. Ma non tutte le volte.” si voltò, lanciandogli un’occhiata maliziosa. “Dimmi che mi sbaglio.”

Yuya, almeno, ebbe la decenza di arrossire.

“Lo sai che sarebbe un peccato.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Non tutti possono permettersi di fare sesso sotto la doccia, no? Voglio dire, io posso tenerti su. È...” fece una smorfia, cominciando a sentirsi a disagio. “ _Potrei_ avere un debole per la pratica in questione, e sarebbe molto scortese da parte tua non assecondarmi.” disse alla fine, scrollando le spalle.

Contro ogni aspettative, Yuri rise.

“Scusa se rido. Stavo cercando di immaginare Kota che tiene su Kei-chan.” disse, facendo fare una smorfia al più grande per l’immagine. “Ma non capisco: è una questione di fisica o una perversione che hai? Forse vuoi farlo soltanto per il gusto della trasgressione, perché sai che è una cosa che mi dà fastidio.” lo provocò. “Come reagiresti se cercassi di costringerti a fare qualcosa che non ti piace? Come, non saprei, quando siamo a casa dei tuoi e tu ti tieni a cinque metri di distanza da me?” gli fece notare, incrociando le braccia.

Yuya cominciò a credere che avrebbero dovuto sostenere tutta questa discussione fuori dalla doccia, ma ormai era troppo tardi. E non si sarebbe arreso senza combattere.

“Hai detto che mi conosci.” gli disse. “Quindi dovresti sapere che alla fine cederei, perché non riesco a resistere quando ti metti qualcosa in testa.”

Yuri parve sul punto di ribattere, ma poi arricciò le labbra e annuì.

“Va bene. Potrebbe essere vero.” alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi portò le braccia attorno al collo di Yuya, avvicinandosi. “Sì, beh. Non ho mai detto che io invece riesca a resisterti.” mormorò, e una frazione di secondo dopo il più grande lo stava baciando, come se avesse voluto farlo per un’eternità e avesse bisogno solo della minima forma di consenso da parte sua.

Non appena Yuya gli diede un momento per respirare, Yuri ridacchiò.

“Aspetta un momento.” gli disse, mantenendolo a distanza di sicurezza con una mano mentre si sciacquava. “Non voglio essere insaponato. Per il tuo bene, sarà meglio che evitiamo incidenti.”

Yuya lo aiutò più che volentieri a liberarsi del sapone, sorridendo.

“Non ci saranno incidenti. Ho promesso che posso tenerti su, non voglio rischiare.2

Yuri scosse il capo, ma non disse altro. Lasciò che Yuya lo baciasse ancora e ancora, e dalla resistenza che sentì il più grande contro la coscia, capì che era entrato nell’umore prima di quanto era certo gradisse.

Con aria compiaciuta, Yuya si tirò indietro e lo fece voltare di nuovo, spingendolo senza troppe cerimonie contro le piastrelle.

“Freddo!” Yuri fece una smorfia, voltandosi a scoccargli un’occhiataccia. “Non avrai recensioni positive, Yuuyan.”

Takaki ridacchiò mentre si abbassava, la mano che cominciava a stuzzicare l’apertura del più piccolo.

“Avete una specie di TripAdvisor del sesso?” scherzò, mentre un dito scivolava dentro, facendo gemere il più piccolo.

“Non fare lo spiritoso. Kei può essere crudele, lo sai.” sibilò, ma nonostante tutto si spinse indietro per andare incontro al dito di Yuya, ansioso.

Yuya non lo degnò di una risposta, sebbene l’idea di Yuri che discuteva la loro vita sessuale con Inoo fosse assolutamente terrificante.

Gli diede un altro dito, aprendole velocemente, chiaramente ansioso di arrivare all’evento principale. Non escludeva che Yuri potesse cambiare idea in qualsiasi momento e, inoltre, l’aveva voluto fare per così tanto tempo che si sentiva decisamente entusiasta.

Meno di cinque minuti dopo, Yuri gli spinse via la mano, e si voltò a guardarlo intensamente.

“Allora? È adesso che mi mostri perché ti ho scelto rispetto a uomini più esili e più bassi?” ghignò, portandogli un braccio dietro il collo.

Yuya accolse la sfida, e abbassò velocemente le mani, portandole sotto le cosce del più piccolo e sollevandolo, spingendolo contro la parete e premendosi completamente contro di lui.

“Non è male.” mormorò, baciandolo ancora una volta. “Devi ammetterlo.”

“Lo ammetto.” concesse Yuri, sporgendosi a leccargli giocosamente il labbro inferiore. “Sarà ancora meglio se non mi fai cadere. E se entri dentro di me, ovviamente.” lo provocò, roteando i fianchi per quanto potesse nella posizione attuale. “Cerca di farmi venire per primo. Non ho nessuna fiducia nella tua forza dopo un orgasmo.”

“Ai suoi ordini, capo.” rispose Yuya con un ghigno, e poi cercò di mantenere l’equilibrio e tenerlo sollevato con una mano sola, mentre portava la propria erezione contro di lui, iniziando a spingere dentro.

Cercava di controllare sia sé stesso che Yuri allo stesso tempo, però il più piccolo aveva ragione: non sarebbe finita bene se non avesse mantenuto la calma, e già essere dentro di lui era una seria sfida per il suo autocontrollo.

“Va bene abbastanza adesso?” chiese a Yuri una volta che fu del tutto dentro, ansimando leggermente.

“Non ancora.” Yuri si tenne più stretto a lui, baciandolo ancora una volta. “Muoviti, Yuuyan.”

E Yuya lo fece.

Era strano, in più di un senso, e incredibilmente intenso. Il rumore dell’acqua arrivava attutito, i gemiti di Yuri nel suo orecchio sufficienti a fargli desiderare di non sentire nient’altro. Il calore del getto era appropriato a quanto fosse calda la morsa del corpo del fidanzato intorno a lui, abbastanza da fargli sentire di poter raggiungere il limite in qualsiasi momento.

Ma non voleva davvero recensioni negative, quindi cercò di evitarlo.

Continuò a muoversi dentro Yuri, cercando di indirizzare le proprie spinte con precisione, conoscendo il corpo del fidanzato tanto bene ormai che non gli ci volle molto per trovare quello che stava cercando; sorrise, compiaciuto, al suono che emise il più piccolo, e continuò a colpirlo lì in modo quasi chirurgico, ancora e ancora.

“Questo è barare.” riuscì a rimproverarlo Yuri, respirando pesantemente.

“Sei tu quello che ha chiesto di venire per primo. Non conosco modo migliore.” rispose Yuya, dando un’altra spinta profonda.

“È quasi tortura, Yuu, te lo giuro. Toccami e...” cominciò a dire, prima di realizzare che non c’era modo in cui il più grande potesse dedicargli una mano, non in questo momento. “Dannazione.” imprecò, costretto a portare la mano al proprio sesso, toccandosi in modo quasi furioso mentre Yuya continuava a muoversi allo stesso ritmo dentro di lui.

“Sei bellissimo.” gemette Yuya, portando il viso sotto il collo del più piccolo, mordendolo delicatamente, leccando la pelle bagnata, perdendosi completamente nel piacere che stava provando.

“Taci e continua a... oh cazzo, Yuya, io...” e in mezzo a qualche suono incoerente e l’erezione di Yuya che arrivò particolarmente in fondo, venne. Inarcò la schiena, sfidando la presa di Yuya su di lui, agitandosi mentre si svuotava fra i loro corpi.

Yuya continuò a guardarlo, affascinato, incapace di smettere di muoversi e lasciargli godere l’orgasmo.

Ad ogni modo, era davvero vicino.

Mentre Yuri si lasciava completamente andare, realizzò che farlo venire per primo non era stata una grande idea, dopotutto; lottò per tenerlo lì, mentre il più piccolo ormai non collaborava più, e continuò a spingere ancora più veloce e senza un ritmo preciso, finché finalmente non lo sentì. Strinse gli occhi, i denti trovarono la pelle della spalla di Yuri mentre raggiungeva il limite, quasi ringhiando mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.

Cercò di mantenersi sano abbastanza da tirarsi fuori e far scendere Yuri, prima di accasciarsi contro la parete. Il freddo lo fece rabbrividire, ma lo aiutò a non perdersi nei postumi.

Il getto d’acqua calda era incredibilmente piacevole, e a quanto sembrava Yuri pensava lo stesso, dato che era in piedi sotto di esso, apparentemente deciso a non muoversi mai più in vita sua.

Una volta che Yuya si riebbe si rimise in piedi, abbracciandolo all’altezza dei fianchi e abbassandosi per baciare il segno del morso che gli aveva lasciato sulla spalla.

“E siamo già sotto la doccia, così possiamo lavarci subito. Ammettilo, ha i suoi lati positivi.”

Yuri prese un respiro profondo, voltandosi nell’abbraccio del più grande.

“È stato bello.” concesse. “Ma è stato solo per questa volta, ricordi?” gli disse poi, con un ghigno.

“Aspetterò di sentire la recensione da Kei per sapere se dici sul serio.” rispose Yuya, baciandolo. “Allora? Ci laviamo e poi collassiamo sul divano? Credo che te lo meriti.”

“Quello che mi merito è collassare subito dopo il sesso. Cosa che non posso fare qui, o annegherei.” lo spinse via, afferrando il bagnoschiuma. “E faremo decisamente sesso a casa dei tuoi genitori, la prossima volta che andiamo a trovarli.” lo minacciò, cominciando a sciacquarsi.

Yuya aveva un problema con quello. Parecchi problemi. Ma era certo che non fosse il momento di metterne a parte Yuri.

E poi, sapeva che si sarebbe arreso comunque. Dopotutto, non c’era assolutamente modo in cui potesse resistere al fidanzato.

Esattamente come Yuri non poteva resistere a lui.


End file.
